dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dofawa
If it drops from dragoturkeys PP is 100, because I've only fought them solo. :I have been soloing dragoturkeys in the new zone for 3 days non stop hunting for meat with 104 PP and no dofus has drop, i have get this dofus trought a quest --Cizagna 01:48, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Reason for marking deletion Pages does not follow the trent of name as Dofawa Dofus i will change links to the correct name shortly --Cizagna 01:48, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :However, the item's actual name in the game is just "Dofawa". It's the item itself that doesn't follow the usual naming pattern, not the page name. Therefore, this page should stay, and the "Dofawa Dofus" page is the one that should be moved/deleted. - DarkStorm 23:00, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Keeping the Dofawa I havent tested it yet, but a friend of mine said she was able to keep the dofus by putting it into her merchant shop, then talking to Ax to keep the quest going. Rinar 05:29, 6 October 2006 (UTC) I tested it on 2 different characters, it works. This way, you are able to keep it, and use it as a normal (weak) Dofus. (But only One Dofawa per character can be equipped, tried it too). Ennoil 09:59 13 october 2006 People have reported having been aggroed by Astrub Mercenaries while having the Dofawa on them (equipped or not). I tried to check this, but after finishing the quest. And then, the guards didn't care about me (even if I speak to them). They perhaps only aggress (if you carry the dofawa?), while the quest isn't finished yet ? Ennoil 13:59 16 october 2006 :I have been running around with it in Astrub for some time now and nobody aggroes me. Who exactly is suppose to aggro? Fogleg 19:00, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::Seems to be the Astrub city's guards (at the city doors), from what I've been told, but I didn't have time yet to push the testing to reproduce this for the moment to confirm or infirm this rumor. When the quest is finished : no agression in astrub (other cities or castle still to check), when the quest isn't finished yet : got to check. Ennoil 20 october 2006 :::After a LOT of tests, I still did not get aggroed neither in Astrub nor Bonta nor Brakmar... Seems the rumor was false. Ennoil 23 october 2006 ::::My other character got the Dofawa and never finished the quest, given to my new character, and she was able to walk around just fine. - Armra, 19 July 2007 wll it fit doesnt want to fit my slots? any reqs for it to it? :It goes into the 6 slots on the left side of your inventory. The first dofus you equip goes into the top slot, the second one into the second to the top, etc. Also, you must be at least level six for this dofus and for the cawwot dofus (dont know about the others). Rinar 04:51, 7 October 2006 (UTC) nowa the article says they have removed the NPC nowa, but he is still there at Shika and maybe all servers. How do I get rid of two Dofawas? For the longest time I've had two Dofawas in my inventory. When I go to Selya Hegs to try and unlink them she says, "You've got more than one Dofawa in your bag...I don't know which one to choose! Come back and see me when you have one Dofawa in your inventory." When I equip one to see if that would work, I get the same message...I cannot destroy one, drop one, or put one in my dragoturkey. Is there anyway to get rid of them? — Icejunito (talk) 19:54, March 15, 2014 (UTC) : Did you try putting it in your bank? Revil-Nunor 01:13, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: I did and it worked! I put the first in my bank then unlinked the second. Now I'm about to put the unlinked one in the bank and do the same for the second :) Thank you! — Icejunito (talk) 19:26, March 16, 2014 (UTC)